Radiation imaging modalities such as CT systems, single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) systems, digital projection systems, and/or line-scan systems, for example, are useful to provide information, or images, of interior aspects of an object under examination. Generally, the object is exposed to radiation comprising photons (e.g., such as x-rays, gamma rays, etc.), and an image(s) is formed based upon the radiation absorbed and/or attenuated by the interior aspects of the object, or rather a number of radiation photons that are able to pass through the object. Generally, highly dense aspects of the object absorb and/or attenuate more radiation than less dense aspects, and thus an aspect having a higher density, such as a bone or metal, for example, will be apparent when surrounded by less dense aspects, such as muscle or clothing.
The detector array typically comprises a plurality of detector cells, respectively configured to convert detected radiation into electrical signals. Based upon the number of radiation photons detected by respective detector cells and/or the electrical charge generated by respective detector cells between samplings, images can be reconstructed that are indicative of the density, z-effective, shape, and/or other properties of the object and/or aspects thereof.